


Eye for an Eye

by Hunter24



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fights, LGBT, Swearing, War, girl love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter24/pseuds/Hunter24
Summary: Everything change for Siyeon after seeing her friend shot down in front of her eyes. Learning many secrets and the second life she lived. She's now living the life her friend once did and is trying to find the people who was sent to attack her. Finding a couple people who will help along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Story on this site. If you seen it somewhere else thats because i decided to join this site ad post my stories on here as well. Comment are appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this story!

Siyeon was walking home with her closest friend Yuju from a long and painful day at work. The two of them have been close friends since beginning of high school. They always did stuff together ad if one needs help or is distressed the other help in any way possible. Yuju was always kind of quiet and calm around people and help Siyeon calm down as well. Siyeon on the other hand can be really hyper and loud. You think that those two friends wouldn’t be good for each other, but they bring out the best side of each other.  
They were walking home on the sidewalk. Just getting out of work and both were chatting with each, making each other laugh. Yuju was acting a little off that Siyeon could see “Hey Yuju you good?” Siyeon asked with a worry looked on her face.  
“Yea I just feel like we are being followed” Yuju said as she looked behind her as if she was looking for another friend of her. She turns back around and said to Siyeon “We are being followed” Siyeon felt cold and a little scared in the moment. She picked up her phone a pretend she was on a call with someone and speed the pace up to see if they are really getting followed. To Siyeon’s worst fear they are being followed. There a guy with a hood on speeding up as they did. Yuju looked back and could see the guy had something in his hand… a gun. Yuju grabbed Siyeon and pulled her into the ally they were about to pass.  
“Siyeon Run!” Yuju said as she started running trying to get to a busy street. Siyeon started running and she was a little bit faster than Yuju. She was about to make it to the other side than she heard a gunshot. She looks back and can see Yuju on the ground grunting in pain holding on to her shoulder then she saw the look in her friend face that said “RUN” than another gun shot on her stomach.  
“YUJU !” Siyeon screamed as she saw her friend on the ground gasping for air. She tried to go help her, but the gun aimed his gun at Siyeon.  
“No witnesses” The man said.  
“You don’t have to do this you know that” Siyeon said to the person with the gun pointed at her. The figure said nothing as she looked over to her said where she can see her friend bleeding out quickly. She tried to say something but did not know what to say in that moment. She kept her hands up in the air wondering if she or her friend is going to make it. At first, she was scared then something came over her which almost felt like anger slowly rising up in her throat. Siyeon looks around and can see a couple thing that can be used. Some rocks, a piece of wood and even a broken glass bottle. Everything is that moment slowed down for Siyeon. She glided her foot right across the ground and tried to flick it up to the guy to make him flinch at least which it did. Siyeon lunges down and grabs some stones and throws them at the guy which hit him hard in the stomach. The went from tried to recover from holding his stomach because of the pain. Siyeon grabs the glass bottle and runs at the man, punching him right to the ground. The man fell he quickly tried to get up, but Siyeon got on top of him and started to swing down the broken bottle right into his chest. It would go right through and stab him, but she kept going and going until he can’t get up anymore.  
She stopped and dropped the bottle and ran over to her friend afraid that she is too late. She looks at her friend and grabbed her jacket and wrapped it around her. Siyeon put her hand near her friend’s neck to see if she can feel a pulse “No, no, no.. Yuju please wake up” Siyeon she as she can hardly feel a pulse on her friend. She tried shaking her to wake her up, but nothing happens “Yuju please wake up, please” Siyeon pleaded but still nothing. Tears slowly started to form around Siyeon’s eyes with her nightmare slowly coming true “Yuju please… I can’t do this without you Please!” Siyeon said as the tears grew bigger and bigger as they rolled down her cheek. Yuju, Siyeon’s best friend for years was gone in a heartbeat. From a bullet she took for her. Siyeon started crying as she held her dead friend close She didn’t know what to think of in the future all she knows is that her friend is not gone and is never coming back.  
Not to long later she hears a phone ring in the back ground. She looked, and it was the assassin’s phone that was going off. Siyeon walks over the assassin’s dead body to go pick up the phone.  
“H-Hello” Siyeon asked as she still tried to dry the tears off  
“Jackson is the job done did you kill Siyeon” the person on the other side said on the phone. She froze for a second and decided to say it up front.  
“You are next on my list for everything you did” Siyeon said as she hung up the phone. She went from sad to angry. Siyeon did not know what to do at this moment. Her closest friend died, and she just killed someone out of anger.  
“Seems like you are lost kid” Some guy said to Siyeon as he was walking in the direction. The guy looked down and saw two dead people. One shot down and the other stab repeatedly. The guy looks up and can see blood on Siyeon. He showed no sign of being scared or gonna call someone “What happen here kid?” the man asked  
“H-H-He killed my friend… I-I don’t know why but she was shot down and I killed h-him” Siyeon said scared for her life as she fell down not knowing what to do. The guy kneels down and looked at Siyeon “Your friend Yuju? Seems like they got to her first”  
“What the hell are you talking about? Yuju doesn’t know you” Siyeon said  
“She does I was her mentor for an assassination group. She was target by my enemy” The man said with a concord look on his face. This was not making any since for Siyeon. What did he mean by assassination group? His enemies?  
Just then they heard some footsteps from walking to running just in that second. The man got up quickly and grab Siyeon’s arm and started running as fast as he could “What the fuck are you doing?!” Siyeon yelled as she tried to break free but couldn’t.  
“Siyeon, please relax I’m helping you. Those are not cops or regular people. That’s the group that sent that guy to kill Yuju” The man said as he still holds on to Siyeon’s arm.  
“I don’t even know your name!” Siyeon yelled. The guy stopped and took a sharp right turn into a different ally.  
“Name Zeon” the guy said to Siyeon. They stood in place and Zeon covered Siyeon’s mouth to make sure she doesn’t make a single sound. Siyeon look over o her side and there were a few guys running right by the other ally they were in. At first, she thought they were cops, but she took a closer look and they were wearing all grey with blue lights coming out of their mask they were wearing. Those were not cops or any time of unit she saw before. Zeon look out of the ally and looked both seeing if the coast is clear. Zeon let go of Siyeon and walked out cautiously. Siyeon followed him as they both exit the ally they were in.  
“We need to leave the city now” Zeon said as he walked quicker. Siyeon caught up to him and was walking right beside him.  
“What why do WE need to leave” Siyeon asked in question.  
“Because if they know if you are alive then they kill everyone until they find you” Zeon said as they both walked up to a car that looks like his as he got in. Siyeon was in shock, leaving the city, her family everything behind because some guys want her dead.  
“I should at least tell-“  
“No, you can’t. No one cannot know about this. In the news its going to look like someone got murder and kidnap. We can’t let other know what really happen here Siyeon you must understand that. If your parents know where you are and if the cops or the group that killed your friend know. They will be endangered” Zeon interrupted Siyeon as he got in to start up the car “Get in now unless you want to die in this city” Siyeon without thinking got into the car and they drove away as quickly they could out of the city.  
Siyeon was looking out of the window saying good bye to her town. Siyeon couldn’t hold back the tear seeing her friend died and now leaving the city without a trace. Not even saying good bye to her friends and family one last time. There was too many emotions running through her system that it was making her tired and sleepy.  
“If you need to sleep you can. I understand it is a lot to understand. Your angry, confused, in shocked and I understand. This will make a lot more sense when we get to HQ okay?” Zeon said as he continues to drive. Siyeon nodded as she leaned the seat down to slowly fall asleep. Her eyes drew heavy as she slowly went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Siyeon woke up from her deep sleep and she is no longer in the car but in a room. She sits up and looks around and the room was just a grey color walls with different things hanging from the wall. From a uniform to maps and even an old gun hanged up. Siyeon is trying to figure out what happen but all she could recall is that she was in the car sleeping away the pain of what happen. Then she recalls what happen. She curled up into a ball and wanted to cry but her eyes where dried to the bone at this point. She heard the door open and It was Zeon. He was holding a tray, what was on the try was some water, food and looks like vitamins as well. He walked in as he placed them in the night stand.  
“Welcome to the HQ Siyeon. This is your room now… well for now” Zeon said as she sat on the chair on the other side of the room “My bosses would like to meet when every you are ready. Take your time” Zeon said as he got up and was about to leave Siyeon alone “Oh yea one more thing Siyeon” Siyeon looks up at Zeon “There is a uniform in the closet for you I recommend you wear it before you leave your room. I’ll be outside of the room when you are ready” Zeon said as he left and closed the door behind him.  
Siyeon get up and goes to the closet to grab the uniform that they left for her. She opens it up and she see the uniform. It was green uniform with a black undershirt and right beside it there was 4 different color wristbands. There was dark red, blue, black and dark purple. Yuju always like black for some strange reason so she picked that color and place the wrist band on her left arm because it’s the closest to the heart. It was cheesy thing for its Siyeon though but what happen with in the last day that phrase meant more now than ever. She puts on the uniform and left the room and right there was Zeon like he said he would be. They both walked down this hallway which Siyeon is assuming is something like a dorm in collage. She could see different types of people living here as well some were training with each other and some were having fun. They would all stop and look at that Siyeon and Zeon. Siyeon was starting to feel funny about what is going on and why she is here in the first place.  
“Just keep looking forward Siyeon. The other trainees see you as a threat because you are new” Zeon said, and Siyeon did as she was told. All that Siyeon could do is stay quiet as they were walking down the hall. The walk felt like it could have taken forever but then Zeon stop at a door, Siyeon assumed it was the place that they needed to go “Before we go in just listen to them and speak when they say okay?” Siyeon nodded as they open the door.  
When the door open Siyeon saw 3 people there on their computers from the looks of it doing work as they would do. They stop and turned their chairs around. Two guys and one girl was there from the looks.  
“Zeon, we told to grab both Siyeon and Yuju” One of the males spoke.  
“I’m sorry Kemp but Yuju died” Zeon said with his head down. The room went silence as all 3 people looked at each other.  
“How did she die?” The other guy asked  
“From the looks Minos, gunshot to the arm and then stomach. Bleed out” Zeon said. Hearing that just killed Siyeon  
“What about the guy that killed her?” Minos asked Zeon.  
“Ask Siyeon sir I don’t know” Zeon said.  
This time the girl looked at Siyeon and said to her “What happen to the guy that killed your friend Siyeon?”  
Siyeon did not know what to say then she recalled what happen and it brought tears to her eyes just thinking about what she did to that guy after he killed her best friend. The girl got out of her chair and walked over to Siyeon “Was that your first time killing someone Kid?” Siyeon nodded. The girl got Siyeon a paper towel for her tears. Siyeon took a deep breath and said “I-I-I ki-killed him w-with a bottle I f-found and” That is all Siyeon could say as she fell down to her knees.  
“How did you feel in that moment when you saw your friend die?” Kemp asked Siyeon. Siyeon looked up and thought about how she felt “Was it a mix? Possibly sadness and confusion” Siyeon nodded when Kemp kept on talking to her “Did that those two feeling turn into anger and revenge would you say?” Siyeon looks up and nodded again “It’s okay to feel those feelings Siyeon. We are just human after all and sometimes we can’t control our feeling or action in the moment. We can help you with that like we did with Yuju”  
Siyeon brought her head up in question. Than Zeon budge in and said “Jiu we can’t push her this far. This only happen less than 2 days ago at this point”  
“Quiet Zeon!” Kemp yelled, and Zeon put his head down and stayed quiet. Siyeon was terrified after Kemp yelled at Zeon. Kept went from anger to calm within seconds and looked at Siyeon “You have any questions Siyeon?”  
Siyeon looked up and the 3 and asked them “What did Yuju have to do with you guys? I known her for all my high school life at this point and she never told me about this place at all”  
Kemp, Jiu and Minos looked at each other and Jiu spoke up first saying to Siyeon “I have known Yuju all of her life. She grew up with us here. When she was old enough to start training she wanted to. So we let it happen and when she started high school we had to have go on a few mission and the big one was to find and kill one of many leader for this organization called Strom Order and she did better than any other of our soldiers here and they wanted her dead for years but could never find her until now”  
“Then what is the Storm Order and why is your gold to stop them?” Siyeon asked yet again.  
This time Minos was the one to speak up “Storm Order is a group that have been trying to developed almost an Apocalypse outcase happen called the Frozen hell at the time because Yuju was able to stop the making of it they couldn’t do it. Now we fear for the worst that they are going to take out our best soldiers that we offer and we need to stop that”  
“Then why me? Why out of everyone you chose me?” Siyeon ask out this time in anger on why she is drag into this in the first place. None of it was making sense to her and it was getting her angry.  
“Simple” Kemp said to Siyeon “Even Yuju was talking about strong you were when it came from sports to even confronting a task at work or school. Yuju saw a lot of trust in you. You showed her that people outside this place can be nice to other and would stand up for each other. Yuju had none of that in here. At the time it was everyone for themselves once they were at the 4th grade area. You showed her that people are willing to help each other even then that person doesn’t see that they do need it” Siyeon stood there in silence shock to hear what Yuju thought of her. She was touch on how her friend felt and glad that she could help her with that “Her name in here was The Silent One do you want to know why?” Siyeon nodded her head wanting to know the reason “It’s because the people should would kill were quiet when it happens so no one know what happen or how it was done. She was also the quietest out of all the trainees in her unit.” Kemp finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Siyeon never thought that she was ever part of something like this. Siyeon fell down to her knees wondering if this is fake or real at this point. Jiu got out of chair again and kneel down in front of Siyeon and she looked down at Siyeon’s waist and sees the black wrist band that she wore. She grabs Siyeon’s wrist and shows Kemp and Minos. They both looked at each other and nodded their heads as Jiu let goes of Siyeon’s wrist. She went back to her chair and looked down at Siyeon and asked her “Why did you chose the wrist band you are wearing. There was 3 other color and you chose black?”  
Siyeon go up as she wipes her tears and took a few breaths before she could answer “It was Yuju ’s favorite color while I knew her. She told me she like black because it could go with anything for clothing. The big reason is that it represents strength, fear, power, rebellion letting the person know not to mess with them”  
The 3 leaders of the group all looked at each other until Kemp started to talk “Welcome to the Talon garrison Siyeon” The other two nodded in agreement. She was confused of what they meant by Talon Garrison and why she was chosen for it in the first place.  
“Zeon you are dismissed” Minos said. Zeon bowed down and left the room until it was only the 3 leaders and Siyeon.  
“You must be confused girl. I would be if I was in that position.” Kempt said “We are in a big basically bounty hunting business and there was 4 different unit in this company. You have the Valor Watch, Venom Point, Eclipse Command and Lastly Talon Garrison which you are in” Kemp continue as he brought up the different photos of each unit “Valor watch is mostly for escorts for an important person or political figure. You know someone with a lot of money that someone wants to kill off quickly. Venom Point is another group that deals with poisoning and framing other people. So, let’s say someone want a person in jail it’s up to Venom Point to deal with that with as little contact as possible. Then we have Eclipse Command is mostly on the computer type of bounty hunter, kind of like finding something to black mail someone so they go to that unit. Lastly, we have Talon Garrison which is the one and do the dirty, they go in kill off who they need and get out as quickly as they could. The thing with Talon is that you need to be pick by one of us to start training and that is what we did” Kemp finished off what he said.  
Siyeon was stood in complete silence, in shock to what has happen and why they chose her to be in an actual killing unit. Siyeon still had many questions but before she could ask them Jiu spoke up and said “Your training starts tomorrow. We would give you a chose but if you look on the news” She continue as she turned on the Tv to the news channel in her area.  
Breaking news: Two dead One missing possible a kidnap and murder has happened  
I’m here with 8 ford news and we are currently at the scene where it looks like a kidnap was supposed to happen which turned into a murder of Yuju only 20 years of age and the person in missing is Siyeon 21 years of age. Police are currently investigating the scene as we spoke. I will tune back in when we get more up dates  
Siyeon stood there in complete shock. Now she can’t go home to her family for a long time. She wanted to cry, she wanted to give up right there and now but what would Yuju do if she saw Siyeon like this. She looked at the leader not knowing what to say at all to them.  
Minos spoke up and said to Siyeon “We have no choice and we see you in athletic and how strong you are in that area and we all agreed that you would do best in this unit. You are dismissed, your training starts tomorrow Siyeon, so I recommend you do get rest to be at the fullest” Siyeon nodded as she walked out of the room and walked down to the hall.  
The hall way was quiet as she was walking down the hall. The atmosphere was feeling really weird for Siyeon. She got closer to her room and there was a person waiting on her door with a knife in hand. The person closer looked like girl. Light brown almost blonde hair with tattoos covering one of her arms. She looked over at Siyeon’s direction and smirk. She walked over to Siyeon and out of nowhere grab Siyeon by the collar and slammed her against a wall. Siyeon was about to move and tried to fight then the girl brought a knife right up to her throat. Siyeon breathing started to get quicker and quicker. The girl laughed at the Siyeon and she slammed her knife right in the wall a few centimeters to the side of her face.  
“For someone who is Talon Garrison you get scared quickly” The girl said as the grip got harder on her cloth. “They shouldn’t allow people like you here” Then the girl released her grip on Siyeon’s cloths. The girls’ eyes where the greenest you could possibly find in a human ever.  
“You knew Yuju didn’t you” Siyeon said as she stared at the girl right in the eyes.  
“I knew her for a lot longer than you girl. I grew up with her so yea I knew her and pissed that she died. Storm order is going to get their asses kick” The girl said as she let Siyeon a little space “Name is Sua and guess what your rooming with me Siyeon” The walked off and Siyeon stood there in shock of what just happen in those few mins but then started following Sua to her new room.  
After the move in and finally getting some sleep Siyeon woke up and started to get ready. She to the shower they had in their dorm because there was two people sharing the room. She got into the shower and started to get clean up until she heard to open. At first, she really saw it as nothing as she continues to clean herself up. Then she turned around it was Sua getting cleaned up as well but mostly by washing her face and brushing her teeth. Siyeon sighed and said to her “You know you could wait for me to finish right Sua”  
“Dude chill were both girls it’s not like I’m going to jump in the shower and fuck you up” Sua said as she finished up in the bathroom and walked out. Siyeon at this point let it slide I should really chill out a bit Siyeon thought as she got out of the shower and got her uniform on and hair up in a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a big sigh. This is her new life for a long time until they sent her out on mission.  
“Siyeon! Hurry the fuck up there is a time limit” Sua yelled as she left the room waiting for Siyeon. Siyeon go up and followed Sua. They were going down the hall both being quiet because the other kids were looking at them they both knew to stayed quiet. They made into a room with a few trainees from the looks of it.


	4. Chapter 4

The room its self was huge full of different pieces of training equipment to different training simulations to even weapons for training or killing. Siyeon was in shock on how big it was and how she was going to be training in there with other people. Sua look over to Siyeon and said to her “Pretty impressive isn’t it?” as she close Siyeon’s jaw up.  
“Everyone line up now!” Someone yelled, and everyone ran into a line including Siyeon despite not knowing what the hell is going on. The room went from being loud to be so quiet that if you had to cough it would be the loudest thing in that room.  
“Listen up new one we are doing a simple game today of capture the flag” The person who look like a higher up said “This is not your average type of capture the flag game though. You don’t tag the person to get them out you have to drag them to your cell or beat them down so they don’t get up. Which ever come first really. Behind you is a headband with your team color. Either red or blue.” When the higher up said that Siyeon started to get nervous at the fact that she might get beaten down. She looks behind her and grab her head band which red. “There is two rules in this game. Rule one, only staff are allowed as weapons in this game. They can be found through out the map you guys will be training in. Rule two” He stared down everyone in line, so they know he is serious “Don’t kill each other” he finished at he walked off.  
The other kids go in their group and Siyeon just stood their in shock as someone from her drag her over with the others pretty quickly “Get the sand out of your ass and get over her with the other girlie” It was another girls but she was a little taller but with black short hair. Almost a buzzcut but had the bluest eyes you can see. Seems like she was leading her group on what to do.  
“Okay this is what we are doing. We are going to have a hidden tactic going on so stay hidden in plain sight so 10 of us will stay hidden around the flag and if someone comes then get them by surprised and the rest of us will go out a find the flag got it?” Everyone nodded their heads including Siyeon even though she didn’t understand what is going on.  
“You ready Siyeon?” The girl asked with a smile on her face. Despite her scary features she was the nicest person in this entire system.  
“W-Wait you know me?” Siyeon asked in confusion as she walked along with her  
“Yea I know who you are. When you joined the Talon Garrison the words get by quickly. Name is Yoohyeon and I’m one of Talon warriors you can say. Okay let’s go we will talk more after this match” Yoohyeon said as she ran off after she heard the gun shot. Meaning the game hast started. The doors open into a big Forest like area with big trees and not many bumps on the ground. Siyeon started running keeping her eyes opens if there is any red team around her.   
While run she heard a scream that was really close nearby. Knowing herself she ran right towards it to see what it was. She hid right behind a big tree and took a peak around it. There were 6 red teams all of them were girls. One of them had a staff in her hand that she found. One the ground was 2 people on her team. One of them tried to get up to fight back but one of the girls kick their jaw out knocking them out. From the looks they were both really injured up from the ambush they did.  
“I wonder if we could find that new girl?” One of them said to the group “She seems like she need to taught a few thing” The other laughed at that girl’s comment almost agreeing with her.   
“Well You heard our commander we can’t kill her, so it should be fine. I mean we did it to the other new girls and they turned out fine” The girl with the staff commented “It’s not like they are going to do anything about it. Anyways let’s bring these two back to a cell” The other nodded and grab the other blue teammates and was starting to bring them back to their home base.   
Siyeon was terrified she had to get out there as soon as she could. She started to walk as quietly as she could to get away but one of them red team people turned around right when she was walking away.   
“Speaking the devil.” One of the girls said as she ran after her but as quiet as she could to see if she could get behind her.   
The ran up behind her and took Siyeon’s knee out, making her fall down to her knee’s. The girl grab Siyeon by the hair and pull her head up “Hello new kids” She said as tossed her down by her hair. Siyeon fell face first on the ground by quickly got up face to face with one of the girls. The girl attacked first and threw a punch right at Siyeon which she dodge at the right time. Then second punch came right after and hit Siyeon in the side which she grunted in pain. In the moment Siyeon saw an opening and punch her right in the stomach. The girl looked at Siyeon with no sign of pain in her face. Siyeon go scared and tried to run away but the grab kick her right in back bringing her back down. She tried to get back up but the girl who kicked her place her knee on her back along with rest of her weight making sure she doesn’t move. 2 other girls ran up to join her and they looked down at Siyeon and they could tell she was scared to death.   
“Did she put up a fight” One of them asked. The girl nodded her head saying no.  
“I will say it right now she is weak as fuck. Did you bring the rope?” The girl on top of Siyeon ask the other and they both nodded. Siyeon struggle to up, to get this girl off her but she just go punch in the back, bringing her back down on the ground. One of the girls grab her by the arms and brought them behind her and tied her arms right up so she can’t get up. The weight on Siyeon’s back was no longer there but she couldn’t move her arms at all.   
“Handong, Pick her up and bring her to our spot” One of the girls said to the Handong  
“Okay Tess” Handong said as she went over to Siyeon and pick her up. Despite how small Handong was se was strong enough to pick Siyeon up over her shoulder and walk pretty easily. Siyeon didn’t know what to do in this moment. She tried to struggle out of her grasp but her grip was too strong to get out of.   
They made it to not to their jail area but another cave area with a building right beside it. Handong walked into the cave and toss Siyeon down on the ground making her fall face first. Siyeon tried getting up but she was kick back down by Handong. Handong pick up Siyeon by the tied arms and lifted them up above her head and tied something else around them so they stay right up.   
“If I were you Siyeon just let it happen. It will be painful but the quicker it’s done the quicker we can get out” Handong said to Siyeon as she took a seat on the chair that was across from here.   
“Are you going to” Siyeon said until Handong interrupted her   
“Everyone thinks that and no we are not going to do any of that. IF the higher ups know we did that stuff we would be in jail. Just relax a bit” Handong said.


	5. Chapter 5

The other walked in the cave and got smiley and started to laughed.  
“She did asked?” Tess asked Handong and she nodded her head “Oh my why do they all think we are going to screw them? Gezz we are not animals!” She yelled and right after she laughed at the thought.   
“You know you are not to bad looking Siyeon if I do say so” Tess said as she grab Siyeon’s chin to look at her “I know who you are and you knew who Yuju is where is she?”   
Siyeon looked at her right in the eyes at this point pure anger because she keeps on getting that question in the matter of the day she was here “She is fucking dead! She was shot down by your guys rival!”   
Tess let go of Siyeon’s chin and turned away from her in shock to here about the news. The other girls looked at her in shock hearing about the news. Hearing if anyone died in their unit is always sad and angering for the other people in the Garrison.   
“And You are here to fucking replace her?” Handong Said   
“What no! I-“Siyeon said as she kick into the stomach by Tess. Tess went from happy to angry in the matter of minutes. She looked at Handong and other girls and nodded her head. One of them brought out a piece of metal with T and G into one design. While the other one is getting a fire started up.   
Tess looked down at the Siyeon and said “Yuju had to go through this same exact thing so now that you told me the news I think it is better fitting that you go through like the rest of us” Tess walked away and put the metal piece into the fire heating it up. Siyeon knew what was about to happen and she tried to struggle out of the ropes but they just got tighter ad tighter as she moves. Even though that was happening she still tried to get out the ropes. Handong saw what was happening and walked over the Siyeon and was about a beat her down but Siyeon did the first attack and kick Handong’s knee out and brought her arm down breaking the rope that was hanging her arm up she got up quickly and tried to make a run out of the cave. Then out of know where she felt her legs go out and was in so much pain afterwards.  
“Where do you think your going Siyeon?’ Tess said as she grabs Siyeon and drag her by the arms and brought her other to the other girls.   
Handong and one of the other girls held her down as she moved Siyeon’s shirt away from her collar bone exposing it to the other girl who had the metal pipe. Tess walked over and can see Siyeon was struggling to get out of their grip. She touches that area so lightly, trying to find the right place. She places her finger right center on her right shoulder where you can feel the collar bone. She looked at the other girl and nodded her head. The girl that had the metal piece in the fire passed her the end that was safe enough to touch and she picked up it up. She looked that the other girls and said to them “We don’t need the scream to attract her teammates”   
One of them grab their bandana and tied it around Siyeon’s mouth acting like a gag so she can’t scream. Tess got ready and aim where she is going to place it. Siyeon could feel the heat right off it and tried to get away from it but Handong and the other girl held her tight on the ground. Sweat was starting to form at Siyeon knowing how scared she is at the moment.   
“Welcome to the Talon Garrison Siyeon” Is all Tess said as she presses down the metal piece right on Siyeon’s skin. Siyeon screamed in pain, but nothing came out because of gag like wrap in her mouth. The pain was unbearable of what she was going through. She could smell of burnt flesh in the air as well as she could feel the skin getting burned away in the moment. She looked up and could see Tess smiling but it cut short as she could hear someone in the back ground.  
“What the hell are you guys doing?” Said the person. The person sounds like a girl and it was. The girl had her team color bandana which was blue.   
“Relax Dami she is going through what everyone else went through” Tess said as she lifts up the metal piece off of Siyeon’s skin and put on the ground. She looked at the mark she made, and it was a brunt right into Siyeon’s skin with G and T into one design. Siyeon was feeling light headed and was slowly about to pass out. Dami went to the other girls and pushed them off Siyeon.   
“The game was over 3 mins ago. Your team fucking lost” Dami said “You could have waited like 3 days or something”  
“It’s not liked the higher up are going to do something about it Dami, besides we all went through the same thing” Tess said as she signal the other girls to leave with her. Everyone but Handong left helping Dami out “Handong lets go” Tess said as she was waiting for Handong   
“This not part of this act. We help them out and bring them back up to health to show we are grateful for them join our unit” Handong said as she got a cloth and wrapped up Siyeon’s shoulder where the burn mark it. Handong always hated this act and people always forget to do the last part of the act where we help them back up to health for their new life.   
“Whatever Handong” Tess said as she walked away.   
“I’m sorry Dami about them. Tess doesn’t like Siyeon for some reason” Handong said   
“Your okay. At least you are willing to finish the rest of the act properly unlike them. She will be grateful and angry when she wakes up so be ready” Dami said as she picks up Siyeon to get her out of this training room “They need to learned from you more than they think” Dami said as they walked out of the room and brought her back to her dorm room.


	6. Chapter 6

Siyeon wakes up in her room with a couple of people watching over her. She tried to sit up but all of sudden she felt a burning pain in her shoulder and she couldn’t get up. There was 3 people and Siyeon could recognize 2 of them which was Handong and Sua.   
“How are feeling Siyeon?” Sua ask as she got Siyeon some water.   
“It feels like I have burn alive by your fucking group” Siyeon said as she pointed at Handong “What the fuck was that?!” Siyeon said with anger tone in her voice.   
“On behave of the group I’m here to say I’m sorry about my action as well as Tess’s. What you went through is something everyone in the Talon Garrison went through” Handong said as she pulled shirt away and could see a burn mark the same as her on her right shoulder. Sua had her mark on her back while Dami had her’s on the lower part of her keck “The part of this act is that you had to help the person back to full health and welcome to the family with open arms but like I said she’s mad for what reason I don’t know”   
Siyeon was mad that she was held against her will and got branded but she couldn’t stay made at Handong after the fact she help Siyeon back to her room and stayed with her until she woke up, so she can’t be made at her. Tess on the other hand she was pissed off, Siyeon felt like that Tess wanted her head at this point.   
“Thank you Handong” Siyeon said in a calm voice.   
“Don’t thank me thank Dami. She brought you back here. I only helped” Handong Said. Siyeon slowly got up while others in the room where looking at her in with a worry state on their face. Everyone but Sua, she knew that Siyeon would be strong than people think. Siyeon extended her hand out to Dami which she gladly accepts, as well as Handong.   
“Thank you guys I do appreciate your guys help. I will feel better in no time. For now I need to go to the gym” Siyeon said as she walked over to door and was about to walk out.   
“What about your arm Siyeon?” Dami said.  
“I’ll work through it. I’m not worry about it but thank you for your concern” Siyeon said as she walks out to find the gym in this place.   
After an hour wondering around in her new home, she has finally found the gym and started her work out. She recalled her work out when we was still in high school, which was intense for any other student at the time, so she decided to do that one. She started he work out with weights. She had all this anger boxed up for the last couple hours after what happen in the simulation and she had to get rid of it. With all of that she still had her friend Yuju she wants to make her proud. She placed her headphones in and continued her work out her work out.   
An hour went by and she took a quick break from her work out and all of sudden she heard the door open. She didn’t bother to turn around to greet the person and decided to continue on with her work. She was about to walk away but then she saw a blade thrown at her. She dodge it out the way and the blade crack the wall that was there. She turned around and it was Tess once again.  
“You don’t have to keep going with this Tess I got the fucking mark” Siyeon said as she got up from the ground and stare her down. The anger she just worked out finally came back and she more pissed off than ever.   
“You don’t fucking get it do you Siyeon? I want you fucking dead!” Tess yelled as she ran at Siyeon full speed with another dagger in her hand. She leaps up and kick Siyeon right in the stomach. Siyeon went backwards hitting the wall. Tess ran at her with the dagger right in front on her stabbing it in front of her. Siyeon moved out of the way which the dagger went into the wall breaking the end of the dagger in half. Siyeon saw an opening and something in her head click. She swung at Tess right in the face. Tess took the hit as Siyeon swung again, breaking her nose. Tess drop the dagger and got into a fighting position and threw a punch at Siyeon which hit her right in the stomach. Siyeon this time didn’t back down and took the hit. Tess’s eyes went wide as she threw another punch this time in Siyeon’s throat. Siyeon dodge the attack and kick her knee which broke out of place. Tess screamed in pain as she punch Siyeon in the stomach as she got closer. Tess’s punch was harder than the last one as Tess leaped on top of Siyeon bringing her down with her. Tess got on top of Siyeon and started swinging punches down. Siyeon dodge someone but still took a lot of them. Tess notice she was slowing down and took a few more hit on her which she landed. She looked down on Siyeon and she was gasping for air on the verge on getting knocked out. She got off of Siyeon and grab the dagger that was in the wall and walked over to her. Siyeon tried to get up but fell back down due to the pain. Tess grabs Siyeon by the chin and brought the dagger to her neck.   
“When we did this little tradition thing on you I loved seeing you in pain. It reminded me the last time we did this to Yuju ” Tess said as she brought the dagger closer to Siyeon’s neck.  
“Don’t fucking talk about her Tess!” Siyeon yelled. She was about to say something else but Tess drag the blade across her neck. Leaving a light mark on the neck.   
“I want this to fucking last with you Siyeon. Even if it means to do shit that I can get kick out for. I want to see you suffer” Tess said with a wicked smile on her face. Siyeon was scared and it showed when she brought the blade on her stomach and started lightly carving into her skin. Siyeon screamed in pain as this continued to happen. All of this was happening with a evil smile across her face and was laughing at Siyeon’s pain. She kept going slower and slower with the dagger into Siyeon’s skin until. Tess was having so much fun that she couldn’t hear the door open.   
“I knew you would do this shit Tess” The person said as they both looked up and it was Sua “Wait until the order hears or see this” Sua said as she pointed her gun right at Tess. Tess got off of Siyeon with the dagger and looked at Sua with the craziest eyes she had seen in a long time. Tess ran at Sua with the dagger knowing that she wanted to kill her off. Tess forgot that Sua had a gun and shot her down within a couple seconds. Tess fell on the ground instantly dead. Sua looked at the corpse with no emotion and walked over to Siyeon to see if she is alive.   
“You okay?” Sua asked as she looked down at Siyeon with the marks she got from Tess. She gave Siyeon a hand to help her up. Siyeon looked at Sua and grabs her hand to get a help up.   
“I’ll be fine. Is Tess?” Siyeon asked as she looked over at the corpse “Won’t you get in trouble with the Order?”   
“No, she won’t” Jiu said as she walked in “Because I order her to do it” Jiu finished as she looked down at Tess’s body then shakes her head in disappointment “Sad though, she was a really good solider”  
“You just Sent my roommate to kill of another student?” Siyeon asked in question think that should have never happen.


	7. Chapter 7

“The only reason we need is that she was planning to kill you off when you first meet her. We need for evidence and I told Sua that if she sees anything that Tess is doing to you as harmful to near death to kill them on the spot and looking at the marks” Jiu continued as she pointed at the marks on Siyeon’s body. Some were even bleeding a good amount and Siyeon could not even feel it at this point.   
“What do you do about her then?” Siyeon asked Jiu   
“We get rid of the body and tell the Unit tomorrow” Jiu said as she nodded for a couple of soldiers to come in and take care of the body “No more question tonight. Its almost midnight and you have a lot of training to go through if we sent you to your first mission with your assigned group” Both Siyeon and Sua nodded their heads as she walks out of the room followed by the soldiers. It was only Siyeon and Sua in the room.  
“Yea were not doing that follow me” Sua said as she walked out of the room Siyeon followed behind.   
“Where are we going? Are you not shocked that happen?” Siyeon ask Sua. She had so many questions on what just happen in the last few mins.   
“We are going to hang out with our Unit and stop asking question” Sua said and calming tone and Siyeon followed her and did what she said.   
They both stopped at a door which Sua knock. Siyeon is wondering what they were doing to the most creepy part of the building but like Sua said she didn’t question it. The door opens slightly as a set of eyes looked at both Sua and Siyeon. The door open and there was Dami at the door with a smile on her face.   
“Come on in guys” Dami said as Sua fist bump her and walked in. Siyeon was confused and stayed where she was then followed her in. It was the same size as their dorm room but there no beds only couches, chairs, a lot of alcohol, music, weed and music that was slightly turned down to not wake anyone up. Walking in she could see Yoohyeon, Handong and Dami as well as one other person she didn’t know at all.   
“Welcome to Unit 2 hang out zone. Which you are now in” Sua said as she grabs a beer to drink “This is were we hang out with each other, talk, drink, fight or smash things or just want to escape from this hell of a place for a little bit”   
“Wait what do you mean I’m now in?” Siyeon asks   
“Oh Jiu didn’t tell you” Dami said as she relaxed her arm over Sua shoulder “She is putting you in unit 2 of Talon Garrison which is pretty big” Dami finished as she went to talk to the other.   
“Does anyone know about this place at all?” Siyeon ask until she was given a drink on her hands   
“You really do ask to many question Siyeon, just relax, hang out with us” Sua said as she walked over to the other in the group. This is the first time since she got her that she could smile for a little bit. She walked over to the other and they welcomed her in open arms.   
“Meet the these guys Siyeon, this is Gahyeon” Dami said as Gahyeon waved her hand saying hello. Gahyeon seem like a nice person looked pretty laid back “She is part of this group. Did you meet Yoohyeon yet?”   
“We already meet but only for a quick moment because of that capture the flag game” Yoohyeon said as she wrap her arm around Siyeon’s neck “I should have stayed with you in that fight I did not know you were new” Siyeon looked at her and Sua walked on them and said “Yoohyeon can be a little out of it from time to time don’t worry she chill” Siyeon walk over with Sua by the couch and started drinking with the rest of her now unit getting to know one an other and overall just having a fun time for once in this hell of a place for once.   
The sun broke out and Siyeon slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was back in her dorm room alone with Sua. Sua was already out of bed and in the shower getting ready for the day. Siyeon on the other hand could feel her head want to kill itself over and over again. She had drink alcohol before but never the amount they drank last night. Siyeon grunted as she placed the covers over her head. She was about to fall asleep once again until something was thrown at her. She moves the covers and it was her clothing and towel.   
“Come on Siyeon time to wake up. We got training in a couple hours we need to get ready” Sua said from the shower in their dorm. Siyeon grunted as she was about to fall asleep “Let’s go!” Sua yelled as she went over to move the cover from Siyeon’s bed.   
“Okay I- WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NOT HAVE CLOTHS ON!” Siyeon yelled as she saw her roommate naked from the waist up.   
“I have pants on” Sua said as she went to get change.   
“You don’t have a shirt or bra!” Siyeon yelled as she got up to get ready.  
“Relax were both women and get used to it” Sua said as she put a bra and shirt on right after. It was different from the other uniform they had “Hurry up were meeting Jiu in a few”


End file.
